El muérdago
by ChabeMica
Summary: Muérdago: Planta semiparasítica de color verde, con tallo espinoso, hojas carnosas, flores amarillas y fruto blanco. Sirve para bajar la presión y calmar el dolor. Las solteras que lleven consigo un muérdago seco encontrarán esposo. Regalo para Hybris.


Este fic fue escrito para el reto de Navidad FANamigo invisible del foro de la Orden Merodeadora. Es mi regalo para Hybris, espero que le guste (y a ustedes también).

**Nota para Hybris: No sé si leíste en el foro que me la habías puesto difícil, y no estaba equivocada. ¡Qué difícil que estaba! Pero investigando sobre los muérdagos encontré varias cositas que me parecieron interesantes y me vino la inspiración. Honestamente espero que te guste. ¡Feliz Día de Reyes atrasado!**

Los dejo con el fic.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros.**

* * *

Bellatrix intentaba concentrarse, pero no podía. Por más que trataba no podía sacar de su mente aquellas palabras que la Tía Walburga le había dicho antes de empezar su sexto año en Hogwarts. Siguió leyendo la lección de Herbología, pero no se le quedaba nada grabado. Cerró el libro, dándose por vencida y miró desde la ventana de la biblioteca el lago de Hogwarts, pensando una vez más en la frase que Walburga Black había expresado hace unos meses.

"Recuerda que este año ya debes estar comprometida con alguien de sangre pura."

Bellatrix suspiró. ¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguir marido? ¿Acaso iba a poner un anuncio en la cartelera donde estuviera escrito "Se busca esposo de sangre limpia, interesados contactarse con Bellatrix Black de Slyhterin"? No sabía qué hacer, tendría que consultarle a la almohada, echar una moneda o decirle a la Tía Walburga que estaba decidida a quedar como la Tía Cassiopeia. En todos estos pensamientos estaba inmersa cuando Madame Pince anunció que se ya era hora de cerrar la biblioteca.

La chica se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, se sentó en la mesa de su casa y observó a sus compañeros, pensado a quién podría escoger. Desgraciadamente, nadie le convencía lo suficiente. Los guapos ya tenían novia, los que no tenían novia eran traidores a la sangre, y los que no eran traidores a la sangre estaban feos. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Bella no quería un esposo feo, deseaba que sus hijos fueran hermosos y con un marido feo, la genética no ayudaría de mucho.

Suspiró, dejó que todos esos pensamientos se marcharan por un instante y empezó a servirse comida en un plato mientras escuchaba los chismes de sus amigas. De repente, Alecto Carrow se sentó a su lado, se la veía muy cansada.

— ¡Por fin terminé de estudiar Herbología! — Exclamó la chica.

—Dime por favor que entendiste algo —, le pidió Bellatrix.

— ¡Pero si estaba fácil! Bueno, podemos empezar diciendo que los muérdagos son plantas semiparasíticas, que siempre están verdes y que viven en las plantas de hoja caduca…

—Eso ya lo sé. Dime qué sigue después.

—Tiene propiedades curativas como calmar la presión alta y algunos dolores. Algunas mujeres solteras llevan siempre un muérdago seco con ellas para encontrar esposo…

Bellatrix ya no escuchaba a su amiga, solamente meditaba la última frase. ¿Y si era verdad que los muérdagos podían hacer que las mujeres encontraran esposo? Solamente había una forma de averiguarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se coló al invernadero número cuatro donde guardaban los muérdagos y robó una rama. La planta era tal y como decía el libro (lo que había alcanzado a leer): verde, con hojas carnosas, flores amarillas y un pequeño fruto de color blanco. Bellatrix sonrió, ahora conseguiría esposo.

Sacó la varita de su túnica y con un hechizo secó la planta. Acto seguido se la guardó en el bolsillo de la falda del uniforme. Cuando sacó su mano, vio que estaba sangrando. ¡Había olvidado que los muérdagos tenían espinas en el tallo! Y con tanta emoción de haber conseguido la planta sin que nadie la viera, se había olvidado del repentino dolor que había sentido al arrancar la planta.

—Señorita Black—, llamó una voz detrás de Bellatrix, que ella conocía muy bien. Era la Profesora McGonagall.

La chica se volteó, poniendo su mano sangrante en el bolsillo de la túnica.

—Buenos días, profesora—la saludó, sonriendo.

— ¿Podría explicarme usted qué está haciendo aquí?

—Observaba los muérdagos, la Profesora Sprout mandó ayer a leer sobre ellos y quería verlos de cerca.

La profesora se la quedó viendo, pero no le dijo nada más y la dejó ir.

Bellatrix sacó la mano del bolsillo mientras se alejaba caminando. El sangrado ya había parado. Ella suspiró de alivio y siguió caminando hacia el baño para lavarse y luego dirigirse hacia Pociones.

Pasaron dos semanas y no pasó nada. Bellatrix ya estaba empezando a sentirse frustrada. ¿Y si no funcionaba y se quedaba como la Tía Cassiopeia? Tenía que esperar, y la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Sin embargo, continuó llevando el muérdago con ella todos los días a todo lugar, con la fe de que algún día encontraría a alguien que sea su esposo.

* * *

Un fin de semana los jugadores de Quidditch del equipo fueron a entrenar. Bella y sus amigas fueron al campo para observar a los jugadores, era una actividad que les gustaba mucho hacer ya que les complacía la vista. Estaban charlando, riendo, chismeando y comentando los lindos brazos del guardián, cuando alguien le gritó a Bella:

— ¡Cuidado!

Ella giró la cabeza y vio como una bludger iba a toda velocidad hacia ella, lamentablemente el golpeador no logró alcanzarla y le pegó en la cara. Bellatrix se la cubrió con las manos mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus amigas y cómo muchas personas iban hacia ella y la rodeaban. También oyó una voz masculina que pedía paso y unos pasos que se acercaban a ella. El chico se arrodilló enfrente de ella.

— ¿Estás bien? Déjame verte—, le dijo.

Lentamente, Bellatrix apartó las manos de su cara y se topó frente a frente con el chico. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos negros, vestía el uniforme de Quidditch de Slytherin. Bella lo reconoció como Rodolphus Lestrange, el capitán del equipo.

Sonrió, lo había encontrado, por fin.

Pero Rodolphus no sonrió, ni mucho menos el resto de las personas, sino que miraron asombrados a Bellatrix. Fue ahí que se miró las manos llenas de sangre, se había roto la nariz.

— ¡Se suspende el entrenamiento! — exclamó asustado el capitán. Luego, extendió su mano hacia Bella. —Ven, vamos a la enfermería a que te curen.

Perfecto. Sencillamente perfecto. Había encontrado a su futuro esposo justo cuando su nariz, su perfecta nariz producto de la mezcla de Black con Rosier, estaba rota. Quería saber quién había sido el imbécil que había lanzado esa bludger hacia las gradas para echarle una maldición. Justo cuando encuentra al candidato ideal, una estúpida y tonta bludger le rompe la nariz. Todo estaba oficialmente arruinado.

Llegaron a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey le dio a Bella una poción regeneradora y le vendó la nariz, diciendo que no se preocupe, que quedaría "tan perfecta como antes." Rodolphus se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo, preguntando en cuánto tiempo se recuperaría y haciéndole conversación a Bellatrix para que se sintiera mejor.

—Mira el lado bueno, mañana estarás bien.

—Sí, para poder lanzarle un mocomurciélago al tonto que haya dirigido la bludger hacia las gradas.

—Pues entonces tendré que estar lejos de ti.

Bellatrix se quedó boquiabierta, había olvidado que Rodolphus era golpeador en el equipo.

— ¡Así que fuiste tú!

—Lo siento mucho, en serio. Y para reparar el daño la próxima salida a Hogsmeade te compraré todo lo que tú quieras.

— ¿Todo?—Bellatrix no lo podía creer.

Rodolphus asintió, luego dijo:

—Bueno, se hace tarde y tengo que hablar con el equipo para nuestro próximo partido. Prometo no lanzar bludgers a las gradas, aunque luego no tendría excusa para invitarte a salir.

Rodolphus se despidió y luego se fue, prometiéndole que volvería un rato después de la cena.

Bellatix sonrió, triunfante. Metió su mano en el bolsillo, buscando el muérdago, pero no lo encontró. ¡No podía ser! ¡Ahora tendría que conseguir otro! Otra vez escabullirse, otra vez cortarse las manos, otra vez inventar una excusa tonta…le esperaba un día ocupado.

"Pensándolo bien," pensó, "ya no es necesario."

* * *

**Hybris querida, espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho y que tengas un excelente día.**

**Para el resto: se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, pero no me insulten.**

**Besos,**

_**ChabeMica**_


End file.
